dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of actors in live-action Dragon Ball films
This is a list of actors who portray Dragon Ball characters in live-action adaptations such as the Chinese film Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, the Korean film Dragon Ball and the American film Dragonball: Evolution. Chi Keung Chan Chi Keung Chan is a Chinese actor, and plays Grandpa Gohan in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins. Chow Yun-Fat Chow Yun-Fat (born May 18, 1955) is a Chinese actor, and plays Master Roshi in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * A Better Tomorrow * The Killer * Hard-Boiled * Anna and the King Eddie Chan Eddie Chan is a Chinese actor, and plays Master Roshi in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins. Select filmography * Clash of the Ninjas * Crazy Blood Emmy Rossum Emmanuelle Grey "Emmy" Rossum (born September 12, 1986) is a Golden Globe-nominated American actress and singer-songwriter who portrays Bulma in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * The Day After Tomorrow * The Phantom of the Opera * Poseidon Ernie Hudson Ernest Lee "Ernie" Hudson (born December 17, 1945) is an American actor, and plays Mutaito in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * Ghostbusters * The Crow * Oz Eriko Tamura is a Japanese actress and singer who portrays Mai in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * Heroes * JATV * Reaper Heo Seong-Tae Heo Seong-Tae is a korean actor, and plays Goku in Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku. James Marsters James Wesley Marsters (born August 20, 1962) is an American actor and musician who plays Lord Piccolo in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Angel * P.S. I Love You * Smallville Jamie Chung Jamie Chung (born April 10, 1983) is an American actress who plays Chi-Chi in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * The Real World * Days of our Lives * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry * Samurai Girl Jang Min-Seok Jang Min-Seok is a korean actor who played Oolong in "Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku". Jeannie Tse Jeannie Tse is a chinese actor who played Seetoe (the movies incarnation of Bulma) in "Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins". Joon Park Park Joon Hyung (also known as Joon Park, Korean: 박준형, Hanja: 朴俊炯) is a South Korean singer, actor and former member of the now defunct group g.o.d., who plays Yamcha in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * Speed Racer Justin Chatwin Justin Chatwin (born October 31, 1982) is a Canadian actor who portrays Goku in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * Taking Lives * War of the Worlds * The Invisible Kim Chu Che Kim Chu Che is a Chinese actor, and plays Yamcha in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins. Lee Ju-Hee Lee Ju-Hee is a korean actress who plays Bulma in "Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku". Lee Kye-Yeong Lee Kye-Yeong is a korean actor who played Yamcha in "Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku". Randall Duk Kim Randall Duk Kim portrays Grandpa Gohan in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * The Matrix Reloaded * Kung Fu Panda Shim Hyeong-Rae Shim Hyeong-Rae is a korean actor who played Master Roshi in "Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku". Texas Battle Texas Battle portrays Carey Fuller in Dragonball: Evolution. Select filmography * Final Destination 3 * Wrong Turn 2 References * * Category:Lists